Everyone Hurts
by KING UNDER DOG
Summary: After her lashing out at the Diamonds offer, Steven tries to connect with Spinel in a desperate hope to save her life and form a bridge back to redemption. But maybe it's not just Spinel that needs help. Maybe everyone is hurting.


**Firstly, IGNORE the picture! **

**It was just something that made me laugh at the time. **

**Absolutely No rubber hose loli lewding!**

**It's just visual a representation of her possessive nature due to her abandonment issues. **

**(...probably) **

**(...to an extent) **

**No lewding the rubber hose loli ! **

**Soooo, I've was bored and honestly wasn't a big fan of the show, I only know the stuff I watched online and may show some errors.**

**I just watched the movie before the primer on *yo-ho-ho* pirates bay and honestly, it beats the hell out of anything I've seen on the show, (which wasn't much aside from video clips and episode reviews) **

**Spinel is such a tragedy, a villain that straight-up admits to wanting to murder for revenge is ridiculous dark for this show and her animation style reminds me of happier times watching Popeye on a boomerang. **

**Yes, I do adore her. **

**This fic is basically just me addressing how ridiculously quickly everything got resolved, I loved that she got a happy ending but after all the crap she's endured I couldn't help but feel it was unrealistic, she's was still to an extent insane, she's still ROYALLY screwed in the head. **

**She even stated that she's nothing like her old self, innocent, loving and stupid. **

**I just can't see her so easily slipping back into her happy old self so quickly. **

**So here's my version. **

**P.S. read with tissues.**

_**If I could, begin to be~ **_

Steven sometimes hated being the one to make all the tough decisions, which was kinda funny, less than 4 years ago the closes thing to a hard choice he ever had to make was choosing which topping went best on a deep-dish pizza.

Now here he was in his mother's room staring uneasily at the bubbled heart-shaped gem belonging to yet another one of his mom's many MANY unresolved problems that like always gets forced onto his shoulders to fix.

But there lies his current issue. How does one fix a mentally disturbed Gem with honestly semi-justifiable revenge tendencies? You'd think he'd be an expert at this by now.

Hugs and singing usually did the trick.

But unfortunately, that route went to hell pretty darn quickly as one little misunderstanding after another pretty much ruined all hope anyone had in her reforming.

That and the fact that she tried attacking the diamonds the moment they offered to take her in.

Not even Garnet's future vision saw that giant right hook Spinel gave Yellow diamond square in the face coming.

And then in a fit of rage Spinel accused them all of just wanting to make her let her guard down so they could shatter her like the Diamonds use to casually practice with any defective or disobedient Gems before Steven became involved, things just got worse from there.

Seemed her paranoia had hardly healed or if any at all, she was still so tightly rounded and filled with contempt over what happened to her with pink diamond that the very idea of another Diamond (beings that use to casually shatter Gems just for making simple mistake's) acting 'friendly' to her set off a whole mess of bad memories, almost like the whole drama of the emotional heart to heart she and Steven just went through didn't happen and she went back to acting like ... A loon.

Almost instantly the military side of yellow diamond that she kept under wraps for the past two years peaked out and without a hint of restraint she sent a powerful bolt of lighting at Spinel that would have shattered her Gem if Steven hadn't weakened the power of the blast by throwing his shield at the last second in front of the raving mad pink Gem and absorbing most of the attack.

But it still resulted in Spinel being poofed.

Which leads us back to where we are now. At first, the Diamonds (mainly Yellow) was furious that her kind offer was greeted with a now stinging sore jaw and all but demanded they put Spinel down then and there, that she had become too rabid to be allowed to run free.

Blue tried to calm her down while sending looks of pity to Spinels Gem, even chiming in that maybe it was for the best they just put the poor thing out of her misery.

White just looked on uncomfortable, ever since meeting Steven and excepting her own flaws and the flaws in everyone else the idea of making final decisions on the fates and worth of others had become a difficult topic for her, especially when Steven himself was watching.

The Crystal gems were just as unsure of what the next best action was as well, none of them liked the idea of shattering another Gem, even if it did seem like the easiest solution to a clearly unwinnable problem.

Spare her and Spinel goes back to trying to kill them all while swallowed whole by her own sorrow driven madness.

Or

End her and the world loses its lastest great threat and Spinel can finally know peace, free of her own twisted mind torment.

In the end, like always everyone looked to Steven to make the final call.

It really REALLY sucked being the guy in charge if the final decisions, if he was honest he'd rather go back to his cookie cat days than be placed in charge of someone else's fate.

In the end, it was too much for him to choose then and there, thinking up good plans were never really his specialty, in truth, he rode most successes in his crazy life more on luck than forethought.

With that in mind and a waiting audience (and a royalty pissed off Yellow), he had no choice but to go with his gut and go with his first instinct in most bad guy situations.

Show compassion.

Spinel was to be bubbled indefinitely until he could work out her issues. although he refrained from mentioning how as he himself had no god damn clue how to even begin to do that and was sure this was going to be more of exhausting trial and error type rehabilitation than a clean fix.

Even now a week later Steven could still remember the collective sighs of relief from his Team as no gems were to be cracked and a groan of irritation from yellow as she looked down at Spinels gem with contempt.

It was only by the steady couching of Blue and the timid pleading of White that yellow finally agreed to let the attempt on the Diamonds life be put aside.

But she warned that if it were to happen again she'd crush Spinel's Gem into dust with her own bare hands.

To say Spinel would not be welcomed back on homeworld went unsaid, but Steven felt it wouldn't be safe for anyone if she was ever around the Diamonds domain again.

This just became significantly harder to accomplish seeing as Blue and Yellow had decided to set up shop and live permanently on the planet to keep in constant contact with him.

Lucky they agreed to let him have a LITTLE breathing room in town to live his life with minor interruptions (haha, as if!) outside of a house visit every few days.

Blue had already called dibs redecorating massive sections of Beach city's vast ocean floor into an undersea palace, Yellow took to the desert to build a massive castle fortress and finally White went to the moon to build god only knows what on the satellite. ( Amethyst joked it was a death star now.) thought thankfully, White did have to spend most of her time away on Homeworld to keep the place from falling into chaos.

Seems the concept of freedom wasn't really registering well with a lot of Gems and some poor few like the Rubes, for example, go almost instantly into anarchy without orders to keep them busy.

He pitied the Ex-space Tyrant sometimes.

But unfortunately, he had his own problems. Like the fact that he now had no choice but keep hunkered down in his mom's room to work on rehabilitating Spinel or else the next time she see's a Diamond, she'll be liable to go crazy again and end up becoming dust under Yellow's nails.

Sighing, Steven could practically feel the stress he left behind after he brought peace to the universe 2 years ago fall back on his shoulders once more.

Would it of killed his mother to not emotionally screw over ONE person with planet-destroying sized baggage he had to then deal with!

Okay, focus, this honestly could have been worse, it's not an army or a Diamond overlord, it's just one Gem. Yes, a hyper disturbed, murderous, psychopathic Gem who's more emotionally damaged than a whole galaxy filled with Lapis, but at least here in his mother's room. he had full control.

Sure he was put on a strict 1-hour time limit by Garnet, one minute more and she was liable to punch down the door and drag him out for his own safety.

He had the advantage here, now he just needed to get her to see reason and corporate, maybe a stronger hug and a proper cry to let out her frustrations first.

No problem, easy peasy.

He'd done this a half-dozen times by now. If everything goes well she'll be wearing a crystal Gem star symbol by the end of the week.

Why didn't he 100% believe that?

Taking a deep breath Steven looked up at the floating bubble and popped it.

Her Gem glowed almost instantly as Steven took a step back giving her space to form. A few shifts in the form later standing in front of him in her crazy wild form with her back turned towards him was Spinel.

For a moment it was quiet, she was just looking around in confusion, then a look of recognition dawns on her face, maybe she had been in a room simulator to this one before back before his mom became Rose quartz?

It's possible, the temple operated on the same Gem tech as Homeworld probably, less sophisticated since it had been on earth for thousands of years. Pink Diamond could have easily had hundreds of rooms like this to play around in back on Homeworld.

Shacking his head of those stray thoughts Steven put back his focus on Spinel and contemplated speaking up first to get her attention, but then stopped his thoughts as he remembered how violet she was just before she was poofed, it was best to take precautions now.

With a simple thought his mother's room bended to his will and pink cloud-like restraints appeared into existence graphed onto and restrained Spinel limbs as she screamed in surprise twisted her head around only to widen her already red eyes at Steven sitting on a patch of pink cloud and looked back at her with a weak smile and a wave.

The scowl on her face would have probably stopped his heart if he didn't already use to the long list of things that tried to kill him all the time.

He should really seek a therapist one of these days.

"So this is it then," she said suddenly in a mocking tone. "I lose everything and you win the whole damn game is it? Now you're here to gloat your victory before you lock me away in one of Pink's little playhouse of horror here, is that it? " she asked spoke slightly more defeated than heat in her voice at the end.

Steven took this as a goo... Positi...progress, this was progress. Progress into what he had no clue, but at least she wasn't laughing like a maniacal super villain while swearing his death.

Yet.

Obviously feeling confirmation in his silence the mad Gem stopped struggling in her cloud restraints and looked on at him with a almost resigned look of bitter resent, "well get a look at me, I come here to settle a score and now I'm gonna rot" she let out as her red eyes started to dull in color, "some friendship this turned out to be..." she muttered out as she let her head drop down causing her neck to extend and drop to the floor. She didn't even to seem to care that her head laid face first after landing with a thud.

It was quite for a few seconds.

Then came the whimpers.

Then the crooked sobbing.

The guilt Steven felt since learning of the pink Gems origins couldn't help but rear its ugly head, subconsciously he started to wonder if it was coming from the part of him that was his mom, that maybe she still existed somewhere inside him and the burning pain in his gut whenever he saw Spinel's utterly broken state was her crying out in apology.

The then he remembered that his mother created and left this mess for him to clean up. suddenly his view on his mom's morals sank even further.

She could have fixed this, nipped it right at the bud. she had well over 6000 years to go back to the garden and fix Spinel or at the very least say she was sorry for abandoning her.

Pink Diamond had her chance.

Mom had her chance.

Now here he was taking a swing at her problems once again, hoping to get somewhere with this damaged Gem.

Though, if he was honest, he might as well be wearing a blindfold in the dark with how little it would change the results of his swings, just restraining her had put out whatever light she had left in her red eyes and it hurt him to know he was causing it.

He was on his feet walking forward the moment he started hearing her soft cries as the ground her head started to form a small puddle.

Fueled with concern Steven walked slowly over to Spinels head and leaned down over her, biting back his nerves Steven rested a tender hand on top of her head.

"Look ah, Spinel, I know you went through some stuff and I know you're all messed up right now, but we can help you," he said as softly as possible as he ran his hand over her wild twin-tailed hair." I know it's bad right now, but I'm sure with a little...okay A LOT of hard work we can smooth things over with everyone and make things right" he said feeling her whimpers lighten slowly as he tried his best to soothe her with head pats and words of assurance.

In truth he was talking out of his butt once again, he didn't think he could bring her anywhere around his friends without at least one of them pulling out a weapon, especially Garnet, removing the memories of Ruby and Sophie's love for one another REALLY rubbed the fusion the wrong way.

And it goes without saying the Diamonds were out of the question entirely. He'd have to permanently bar Spinel from ever setting foot in Yellow's dessert territory for her own health.

But things like basic logic and common sense never seemed to stop one of his life-altering speeches from having some sort of effect before.

Well except for Jasper, But she was under Yellow's thumb so not much of a threat anymore. She was more of a begrudged acquaintance than an enemy at this point.

Lapis still tries to drown her on sight though.

That morbid thought aside he focused back on the mad gem who's torn stopped flowing as the whimpers dissipated.

"M-make things.. Right? " he heard her croak out with her head still faced down, "make things right," she said again with a little more strength in her voice.

Smiling, Steven thanks his lucky stars his words were reaching her finally, "yeah, if you promise to change we can get you out of here and-"

He was cut off by a pair of angry red eyes blazed just a inch away from his face as Spinel's stretched out neck snapped up her head to face him. "make things right" she said again was such venom, such hate that Steven couldn't help but flinch back, but it only caused her to stretch her head closer and keep him pinned under her heated gaze.

"MAKE. THINGS. RIGHT! "she shouted causing him to cover his ears from the volume of her voice. Unfortunately, this caused him to lose his focus on the clouds restraining Spinel and almost instantly when the clouds poofed away the raving mad Gem tackled Steven to the ground pinning down his legs with her body and grabbing his shirt in fistfuls to pull up his torso to look directly at her.

"make things right! " she screamed. "you want ME to make things right? You want ME to change? You can't be serious, what are you cracked! " Steven was overwhelmed by her sudden anger and couldn't think to recreate the cloud restraints.

Speaking of clouds, reacting to his fear the atmosphere of the room shifted from soft pink into a darkening red as the mad Gem raged in front of him.

"After everything your Pink did to me, you want ME to apologize, to be the schmuck who gets on her knees saying 'im sorry'!" she screeched.

Gulping his growing nerves Steven tried to reach for anything could think of, this had escalated far too quickly and he didn't want to go back to square one with reasoning with this Gem.

"Spinel, it's the right thing to do, I know my mom hurt you, but you hurt a lot of other people that nothing to do with it, you need to fix things " he argued hoping she'd understand and calm down.

Nope.

"you know? , YOU know? Well, we'll well tell me, Steven, just what DO you know huh?! Do you know what it means to be abandoned, to be thrown away like trash, to hold hope for someone you thought you could trust to come back only to find out they forgot you even existed for countless years!" her grip on his shirt tightened and he felt spittle on his face as she shouted her voice ragged.

Behind them, the room started to roar with thunder and sparks of lightning started striking the ground around them as if resignation with the frenzy of emotions wafting off the two.

"Spinel, that's that's... Well" Steven stammered not finding the words, he had never had to confront issues so raw on the spot before, usually, it's easy to say he understood what the person in question went through but when it came to Spinel he was coming up blank.

"the answer is, No. You. Don't!" she said putting strength behind every word with grinding teeth.

"I.. I, earth-"

"And I don't care who I hurt, Steven" she cut him off darkly as the room itself took on the color of her now blood red beady eyes. The same eyes she held the time she tried to drop him off the injector to his death "As long as that overgrown pink pebble cared for it more than she ever did me, this planet can just go and all burn for all I care!"

"But that's not fair!"

Something in Steven snapped and forced his Aura to the surface with the force to break off the tight hold Spinel's body had on him setting him free and separating the two in a wave of energy.

Rubbing his head Steven stood up to see what happened to the raving Gem only to not be able e to spot her in the darkness of the red clouds, focusing his emotions he was about to remove them mentally when he felt a pair of rubber hands wrap themselves around his neck.

"fair.. " he heard her before he saw her, but it still didn't stop the fear to spread as he struggled to pull her hands off his neck as he felt the pressure start to build up around his throat.

Walking out of the clouds was Spinel, holding him up half a foot above the ground to meet her now extended height eye to eye.

"And standing in a Diamond forsaken garden for 6000 dirty damn years is fair, Steven?!" her teeth mashed with her bitter words as her vice grip seemed to double.

" no.." he managed to croak out.

This seemed to surprise the Gem as her grip around his throat loosened and the tips of his toes were now touching the floor. She was not expecting that answer.

He had her attention!

Quickly scrambling for words Steven kept the conversation going.

" Its not, none of it is, absolutely none of it was fair, Spinel " he confirmed feeling more of his feet touch the ground and his throat losing the vice grip on it," But, no one here did anything, Mom's been gone a long time, and no one even knew what type of person she really was until recently a few years ago, your not the only person she's hurt" he explains now that he was fully released.

For a moment he just rubbed his throat while watching her silent form as neutrally as possible, her gloved hands were balled into fists, but she didn't look ready to start fighting again, at the very least she was starting to hear him out.

Good, cause even with his control of the room she could probably have still killed him if he couldn't talk her down. Let's just hope his luck didn't run out again.

Spinel still looked angry, but her face had a skeptical look to it as she stared boring down at him with her arms crossed as if he had said something incredibly stupid.

At least he wasn't being strangled.

For now.

"Oh like who? " she said with an irritated tone, looking at him expectantly "Her Pearl? Oh please, that little bootlicker would have shattered her own Gem if she thought for a second it would of pleased Pink, you can't hurt something that's already broken " she mocked.

Ignoring the slight towards a precious member of his family Steven gulped as feelings he kept bubbled up for years started coming to the surface.

Beating around the bush wasn't working, only his most genuine emotions could get to her now, buttering the truth only seemed to anger her more than calm, he couldn't afford to hold back how he really felt if he wanted to reach her sanity.

"No," he said slowly meeting her eyes with as much honesty as he could. Gulping as he felt knots in his stomach he pressed on.

"No, not just Pearl, I..I meant everyone, even... Me" he let out as her eyes opened in surprise.

Wait for what?

Spinel's expression finally took on a neutral expression, utter confusion.

"All my life" Steven began sitting down at looking at the clouds still thundering in the wind. "I've been told nothing but stories about how brave and selfless my mom was, how she's was the most perfect person Everyone's ever met and thought that I didn't stand a chance to fill her shoes " he said as they both looked on as the clouds started to morph into the cloudy form of Rose quartz standing proudly with a sword and shield ready to fight with a wide cheerful smile.

Spinel wanted to kick its head clean off but held still as Steven continued talking.

"But then when my powers started appearing I started to learn more and more about her, more bad things than good, more thoughtless actions than selfless" The Rose Quartz cloud started morphing and the smile becomes less innocently cheerful and more Twisted.

"Did you know she lied her team about not being a Diamond? Nobody but her Pearl knew " Steven said not even looking at the Gem next to him as he kept his eyes on the cloud version of his mother who had now started to Slim down in shape and stand taller in her original Diamond form.

Spinel's Gem ached in her chest.

"She led an entire army of Crystal Gems for god knows how long who only wanted to fight for the right to live their lives on earth peacefully to their destruction just because she wanted to Larp as a rebellious Rose quartz freedom fighter"

At this point, Spinel just kept watching as the clouds made more illustrations of everything that Steven said as the cloud version of her Diamond stood in front of an army of cloud soldiers.

"The original Crystal Gems" Spinel found herself saying as she looked on as the cloud army fought and fell against another army with Pink signaling orders to press forward.

Nodding without looking, Steven changed the scene to many cloudy figures laying unmoving on the ground as they all slowly faded away, standing at the center was Rose quartz.

"So many Gems died because of her War, people who could of have been like Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst are to me now, are gone forever " the figures of the 3 Gems appeared, all of them in a picture-perfect frame hugging Steven.

They were all smiling. Happy. Content with one another.

Spinel felt a pang of envy.

" Or worse, turned into Franklin stain monsters with their shards forced together" the happy family was wiped away as multi-colored limbed abominations started forming and crawling out of the ground.

They all seemed to be wailing in pain as at the center of the creatures were shattered shards of multiple Gems forced together.

Taking back at the sudden shift from happy to horrific Spinel couldn't help but cover her mouth and stepping back from the nightmarish figures that dragged their shambled disfigured forms towards them.

Just as she was about to enlarge her hands to attack to defend herself they all suddenly pooped away from existence.

Looking down at the human hybrid in the room she saw him raise his hand where the mutant abominations just were.

Those couldn't have just been his imagination if it was his mind was far more messed up than her own by a long shot. Meaning, those creatures actually exist, somewhere on this Diamond forsook planet those freaks actually existed!

" Do you know how hard it was for me to have to find this out?" Steven said cutting into her latest mental flipout. "I didn't grow up knowing all of my mom's past, I had to put together piece and go through one heartache after another," he said as the room shifted to a younger, smaller version of himself. A tiny Steven universe.

The concept of growth with aging was foreign to Spinel.

"Nothing was ever straight forward either, too many secrets, each new clue always left me with more questions than answers most of the time and more homeworld Gems started showing up looking at me like it was Rose quartz and that I should shoulder all the responsibility for what she did " the tiny Steven was now with his shield out covering his himself and his small family from cloudy figures trying to attack them.

But tiny Steven was overwhelmed and separated from his family.

"I was even kidnapped and put on trial in front of the Diamonds in mom's place for her crimes as Rose quartz, if Blue Diamond hadn't been so patient and let me have a proper defense, I'd probably be dead the moment Yellow diamond saw me as guilty in their court" tiny Steven now stood in front of two Giant cloudy figured that glowed yellow and blue that radiated power.

Spinel didn't need to bother guessing who those two were. Even as they took proper picture-perfect form into the two Arm's of the diamonds Authority she raised more than a brow at their facial expressions.

Yellow diamonds were same as always perpetually acting like a spiked pole was rammed straight up her bright yellow butt, but Blue Diamond.

Were those tears?

A Diamond... crying?

Before she could unlock her jaw, the images changed to a tiny Steven weeping over a slender figure that laid unmoving on the ground.

"Lars, a friend of mine, a HUMAN friend actually... He actually Died trying to get me out of that " the real boy beside her with a noticeable hitch in his throat, tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he managed to wipe then away on his sleeve.

"he was brought back by my tears, thank god. But he isn't the same, he'll never be the same" tiny Steven was now hugging the slender cloudy figure who was moving about alive with a now noticeable pink coloring.

"it even got to point where I thought it was somehow just my fault for not understanding how to be on top of everything, that if I'd just been smarter, Lars wouldn't have died and trapped on homeworld while I'm safely back on earth," Steven said in a somber tone as the tiny version of himself sat alone at beachchhchchhchchhh, Just staring up at the stars with a look of regret and longing on his young face.

For reasons, she couldn't yet understand Spinel kept seeing flashes of her old self in place of tiny Steven, but quickly shook her head and focused on the scene.

"I just couldn't believe it you know, all the stuff mom did only hurt people in the past, so I never really knew how bad it could get, but then I watched someone I grew up in the same town with that had nothing to do with Gem wars die just because homeworld was looking for me thinking I was Rose quartz".

The scene showed a pack of human's sitting around at the donut shop Spinel half-remembered visiting while still under the effects of the rejuvenator.

"My mom's war ruined his life, he's like a lion now, a Zombie, he'll outlast everyone he knows, his friends, his family, the town and the person he cares about the most."

Two humans sat next to each other, one she assumed was this Lars human as he was bright pink and the other a shorter female human, they were smiling at each other, hands locked together.

"And I can't even fix him, I know he pretends to be okay with it, but I can see it in his eyes every time he's with, Sadie. he knows he'll never be able to grow old with her or have kids without outliving them, all because of my mom's war" Steven let out a shaking breath as he let out this truth, it was eating at him for a long time to hold that one in.

"But do you know what's really crazy?" he said finally turning to her, she almost flinched at the sheer sadness in his eyes, not even when he was powerless did the boy look so fragile as he did now.

"Despite everything she did, I kept comparing myself to her, idolizing her. Not as Pink diamond, but the Rose Quartz she pretended to be, the one everyone loved." he shook his head letting out a weak chuckle that sounded more like scrapping glass than genuine amusement.

"I mean at the time I didn't know any better, I just kept thinking that somehow my mom had to be a good guy, that she had to be flawless, that everything I've gone through was just wild misunderstandings and that Rose quartz was the real dea withl Hero and not really Pink Diamond, that... That the woman I looked up to my whole life wasn't a lie" he chocked out as fresh tears finally burst free the running down his cheeks.

Spinel felt odd, her chest hurt, but she was fine. Pink Diamond wasn't even here yet her chest was hurting as the boy let out wave after wave of raw emotion, his aura subconsciously amplifying his sadness.

" As time went on nothing was making sense and it only got worse as time went on." the boy said tiny Steven appeared once more shield raise to fight cloudy figure after cloudy figure little by little they wore the little guy out.

"I tried not to think about it for a long time , instead I tried focusing on the good in life while enjoying the peace that just started after I confronted ,White diamond, but then one day when I was around 15 and had more pieces to work with suddenly everything started to click into place " the boy said with a small smile that betrayed the sadness in his eyes.

Looking back to the clouds started shifting again and Spinel held her Gem wondering with what more had this boy to show her.

"Mom never cared about the consequences of her actions, not even once," he said staring at the shifting clouds. "My whole life has just been me struggling to fix everything she's either broken or utterly destroyed "

The clouds finally arranged themselDiamond:ctly into the hulking mass of a warrior Gem standing menacingly over a quivering tiny Steven.

"A battle-hardened Jasper who never had a moment of happiness from the moment she was madDiamond:tes my guts because she my Mom 'killed' her Diamond and left her with nothing, but a rage to fuel hfacepalmscarry on with living"

The clouds changed again and it was a hand mirror with a teardrop gem on the back of it.

" A captured lapis lazuli that got caught up in the crossfires of a was never even meant to fight in, being used as a living battery to power Gem technology"

It changed again to the image of a cubic rainbow-colored Gem.

Spinel recognized it instantly, a fellow owner of the same type of Gem did make her scythe after all.

A bismuth Gem.

"Then there was the time I freed a Bismuth that she kept trapped in a pocket dimension inside a freaking lion of all things, just because Bismuth invented a weapon that frightens her because it could hurt even Diamonds, so she backstabbed and bubbled her then told everyone Bismuth was lost in the war to cover it up"

The image showed a cloudy Bismuth being stabbed through the chest with a sword by Rose quartz and poofed.

Shaking his head at the absolute absurdity of it all, Steven couldn't help but laugh weakly, "if I didn't choose to keep a lion as a pet, she'd probably still be trapped in there, forever"

Spinel didn't think it was possible to have worse betrayal than her own, but at the very least in her case, she could of the left garden of her own free will if she ever felt enough. eying Pink Diamond's order to stay.

But to be bubbled and have the knowledge of your very life be hidden in a place no one could ever find you? that was... That was the same as...

"Erasing her" Stevens tone was grim, he dried his tears and just looked on at the cloudy bismuth with pity.

"Just like that, mom would basically erase the existence of one of her own friends the moment they did something she didn't like and couldn't control," Steven said somberly.

" Poor, Bismuth was so confused and must have felt so betrayed, she didn't do anything bad either, even I saw that. Don't get me wrong, I don't agree with shattering another gem, but after so many of herWAriendds dying in the war, it probably drove her to go beyond her own morality just to find an away to end all the fighting, all the suffering in her own way the only way she could. Building weapons" he shook his head rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Bismuth use to worship mom, she spoke about her like she was some sort of all-knowing Maverick who was the first person to asked Bismuth what SHE wanted to do, what SHE wanted to build, that's why she joined the Crystal Gems, to be free" he said with some light in his eyes.

"But instead she was imprisoned for thousands of years" the light burned out with a small frown. "It's kinda funny in a messed up sort of way, in the end, all Bismuth was just trying to do was what Mom told her to, build what she wanted to build and use it to protect the earth"

"And she was thrown away for it," Spinel said without thought, her spite was palpable, her tone cold, pure venom poured out as she heard his story. "like a bro withken Toy, Pink through her away like trash, just like me"

She awaited for correction for Steven, for him to snap to his mother's defense and say some soft-hearted speech about forgiving Pink and that it was all a mistake.

The silence from the boy was all she needed to hear. It was almost telling about how morally bankrupt Pink had become when her own spawn stayed silent on her behalf. Either way, it didn't matter to Spinel, all that mattered was she was right.

So her revenge was justified, after all, Pink's legacy was built on nothing but lies, deceit, and backstabbing. This planet was the living embodiment of her filth. It needed to be cleansed.

But for some reason she didn't move, she just kept staring at him, she half hoped he was completely done the speaking, so she could go back, go back to her full anger, back to her rage and never-ending spite. Go back to finish what she came to this mudball to do, starting with collecting his corpse.

Yet she was having a hard time building up those dark thoughts while looking at him, he was just looked so pathetic, so ... Defenseless right now, it was throwing her off honestly.

Which didn't make much sense to her, if it was Pink in this state, Spinel would still be spitting fire contempt in vengeance wanting to note more than to fling her Gem into the hottest star, but right then, to direct those primal urges on this boy, It suddenly almost felt ...meaningless?

In her mind, Spinel was heavily conflicted.

Before, the idea of splattering him on the floor gave her a sense of purpose, glee even. The perfect revenge. To be crushed like a bug while she moved on to crush the planet Pink cherished so much.

But now

She was finding an issue in summoning that glee, it almost felt more like labor than pleasured vengeance.

Come on, s-snap out of it! Get angry, yell at him, hate him! Hurt him! something other than stand in front of this...this loser like a flipping useless pebble!

Her eyes must be playing tricks on her, it had to be, why else would she constantly see an overlap of her former self appear in place of the boy every time she tried to become crossed with him! flip, flip, FLIP! she had tried to kill him twice already damn it! why was her body hesitation now? Was she cracked? She had to be! She felt like breaking down into hysteria by just looking at him!

The haunting images of her old self still overshadowed him every time she blinked, it was driving her mad.

"Mom Wasn't a good leader either, she let down a lot of people who needed her" he finally spoke again slamming into her chaotic train of thought, the churning feeling in her Gem magnified as she FELT the defeated aura of depression emanate from him waft over her like an icy cold blanket of snow.

"The constant fighting and bubbling of monster's that plagued the earth for thousands of years attacking and killing people for as long as Human history can remember turned out to be the original Crystal Gems that became mindless beasts, minds warped, trapped in their own bodies forced to caged away in bubbles for the good of the planet, all because Mom kept waving her growing army and Pink Diamond's 'death' in the Diamonds faces "

The clouds morphed again, this times Spinel couldn't help but gap as images of gem warriors falling to the ground clawing and screaming as their forms and Gems began to warp and fester with off colors as animalistic features beginning to sprout out of them it off angles and shapes against their will as their mouths frothed with savage convolutions and eyes dilating with bloodlust and carnage as their very conscious minds slipped away never to be seen again.

"Corruption" the words left her breathless, she had heard rumors of it while she searched homeworld for her injector, but she didn't think it would be so

Terrifying.

Could... Could this of been her? If she had gone with Pink Diamond to Earth would she of becoming one these things?

"And even after that, she didn't even bother to drop the act and come clean about who she really was to try and find a way to save them," Steven said looking on in disgust, this was the first lick of anger he had ever displayed since meeting him, she almost did a double-take.

"All she had to do was tell the truth and get the Diamonds to try and help heal the corrupted Gems. That's what I did and it worked," he spoke with a frown.

The room somehow becomes darker and the clouds became wilder with more abstract ghoulish imagery of swirling red vortexes and lightning.

doubt reflecting, Steven's inner emotions. His own darkness. Who knows how long he had kept this part of himself checked under lock and key.

"A simple moment of embarrassment would've been all It would of cost her to save her friends and yet she.. " his tone became strong, his eyes glistening and he clenched his fist.

"Her army, the original Crystal Gems, they loved her, fought for her, cracked and shattered for her, but as soon as the fun was over and they needed her to save them from corruption she... She just moved on instead of taking responsibility for what they became, Because of her stupid tantrum with the Diamonds!" he shouted to himself as the clouds all twisted into a giant cloud replica of Pink Diamond.

It was near perfect, if not for the unnervingly creepy wide smile on her face, as if the very idea of all the anger the boy was currently going through over her actions was amusing to the cloud construct.

Spinel could have sworn its eyes shifted over to her for just a moment, she told herself she was just imagining things.

No, her legs were not trembling!

Steven's anger simmered for a moment, taking a deep breath raining it in Steven managed to calm himself down enough to continue.

"Garnet said...Garnet always said mom tried everything she could to find a cure, but that's not the truth at all" he said looking up at the giant twisted cloud construct of his mother's true form. There was no fear in his eyes just disappointment and disapproval.

"Mom knew how, she could have done it the day it all happened, but she didn't want to give up her life as Rose quartz, to break the persona. she could of easily of taken her leg-ship anytime she wanted to, to homeworld and fixed all this year's ago " he seethed as hot tears burned against his cheeks.

" When I was 14 I found out from looking through Pearl's memories that Mom spread the lie to all of the Gem kind that Rose quartz managed to shatter pink Diamond just to manipulate homeworld to back off and to get more Gems to join her rebellion" he said slowing keeping eye contact with a giant Diamond replica.

"Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond, practically her sisters, didn't even know it was a lie, they mourned over her death for thousands of years, it's why they smother me now , they loved Pink so much and it broke them when they lost her" he choked out as his anger started to fade away at the thought of his 'extended' family.

"Blue especially, she hadn't stopped crying since the day Pink 'died'. when she attacked earth with yellow, she was pouring out grief so strong it made everyone break down into tears". He said waving his hands causing the giant figure of his mother to slowly disappear from the feet up.

Spinel could have SWORN it glanced at her before it poofed away.

Then suddenly the clouds, though still colored red with his frustrations morphed into figures resembling Steven's friends. All on the ground shedding tears as a towering Blue Diamond stood near them shrouding them all in her blue aura of grief.

" But, then almost instantly, one look at my Gem , just like that her anger and endless sorrow that was so strong it reshaped her entire life suddenly turned to overwhelming joy and hope" the image wiped away to an image of tiny Steven standing in the hands of Blue Diamond, she was smiling with shine coming from her once dull blue eyes as she held into the boy with such tender care.

"I never saw anyone so happy to see my belly button before" Steven half-joked in dry humor.

The picture was now a replica of Pink Diamond's pearl. She was beautiful as always, worthy of being at the side of any diamond.

Spinel still felt a bit of jealous bitterness towards the fellow Companion of Pink Diamond for being the one she chose to take with her but held her tongue as Steven kept speaking.

"Pearl, she's been the closest thing to a real mother I've ever had, and even then she knew all this, every single detail and never said a word, all because mom ordered her not to" Steven let out with clear hurt in his voice.

"Typical bootlicker, loyal to a fault " Spinel spat in disgust at both the Gem and herself at her still existent envy towards her.

Pearls were thought to be mindless accessories after all, only good for looking pretty or doing menial tasks for their owner's convenience and this revelation just proved it, even while knowing full well what type of dirty gravel of a Gem, Pink really was, her Pearl still obeyed her orders like a good little pet.

Sickening.

"It tore her apart inside you know," Steven said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"everyday her promise to mom drove her more and more up the wall as she was forced to lie to her closest friends, her family just cover-up for her secrets"

A imagine of Pearl sitting alone on a battlefield with a pink sword scabbard clutched in her arms.

She was crying.

Spinel only looked away at the image, she didn't like the Gem yes, but once upon a time they were both serving a purpose as companions to Pink Diamond, comrades in entertaining her wishes. To see her resorting to this as a link back to Pink was ...unnerving.

Pearls are meant to be annoyingly pleasant and smile like statues.

Not break down on battlefields bawling over swords.

"not fair," Steven said finally standing up, looking at spinel as all clouds disappeared completely just leaving the two alone in the pink-tinted room.

" it's not fair, dealing with mom, its the worst type of raw deal you could ever get, absolutely one-sided every time" he spoke evenly all anger removed from his speech as he steadily walked over to her.

" I didn't go through what you did Spinel, nobody did, But Rose Pink, mom, she hurt everyone, anyone, anytime she felt like doing something she thought was more exciting. no logic or a grand plan to sort out all the bumps and heartache she'd cause along the way " he stood just a foot away from her, they were at eye level.

"she just kinda did anything she wanted in life because she thought it would all just sort of work itself out somehow. " the flash of frustration returned for a moment, but he quickly squashed it.

"it's wasn't about us being bad, or not good enough, mom just did what she liked, even when others told her no, that the risk was too high, but who would stop her? She was Rose flipping quartz, the space rebel who did the impossible and 'killed a Diamond' ,as far as anyone was concerned she was free to remake the world itself into a utopia if she felt like it at one moment, then set it all on fire to start over the fun the next at the drop of a hat" he said he lifted his shirt revealing his mother's Gem.

Spinel's eye twitched just looking at it.

"Even making me was probably just on a whim, maybe she just saw a baby one day and decided she wanted one too" he theorized as he ran his fingers over his own Gem.

"But I've learned to move on, I'm not my mom, I can change for the better and be free to move forward in my life. I want you to do the same " he dropped his shirt looking back at her with a hand raised in means to form a handshake.

Spinel felt dumbfounded.

" You can start over, Spinel," he said, hand still raised.

Not knowing how to properly process this.. this lapse of complete logic, (which was the Pg-rated version of mindf***) Spinel responded in the only way she knew.

Aggression.

Slapping away his hand she mustered every last of hate she held towards Pink Diamond and directed it all at Steven.

If she were a Ruby she was sure half the room would be on fire right then.

And the room had infinite space!

"sot what? you expect me to forgive and forget because Pink screwed over half the universe as a hobby? to just count myself lucky I only got ditched for eternity instead of being shattered in one of her sick games against Homeworld ,and let it all goes like it didn't happen? " she accused "Cause if so you've got another thing coming buster!" she said raising her fist high above them and inflating into to giant bolder size.

This was it! Her revenge, she just needed to ignore the dull ache in her Gem long enough to put all her might into this attack and finally end Pink's legacy.

So what if she'd hate herself even more after this, so what if it was nothing to look forward to, but to be hunted down by All of the Gem kind and shattered for treason, it would be worth it damn it! It was all she ****ing had left!

"No, you can hate her"

Just like that, her neck snapped as she stared at the human in wonder if her ears had deteriorated in the last few seconds.

Not taking even a glance at the giant life-ending fist above him Steven raised his hand once again out to Spinel, "you can still hate her, hate her for what she did and how she behaved, she was a bad friend to you and I'm not going to fault how you feel about her" he said evenly. "but I need you to only direct those feelings at her, the person responsible and not everyone else who's innocent in all this" he said making full eye contact the entire time, the intensity of his own determined stare made the pink Gem flinch and her arm tremble.

"who..who gave you the darn right to tell me who to hate, huh?" she asked weakly placing her other hand over her Gem, " if I feel like hating this whole darn world and every stinking person on it then it's my business and mine alone!" she felt her Gem almost burn her fingers as she flared her frustration.

Steven didn't back down.

"it's my business too," he said with absoluteness in his voice.

Spinel could have sworn her Gem just cracked in two as her entire face became red, "SINCE WHEN?!" she roared, now more angry than she had ever been since coming to this planet.

" Since the moment Pink Diamond hurt you"

It should be impossible to give a Gem a stroke, but that was darn near cutting close to it as Spinel's bolder sized hand fell to the side with a massive thud deflating as she stared open-mouthed at the boy in front of her.

"fixing her messes has always kinda been my purpose, just like yours was to be her best friend " Steven said as she tried to and failed to find the will to put up another fight, but her body just wouldn't listen to her now, "So no matter what, I won't give up because I just can't help but want to help you Spinel"

The earnestness of his vow did awful things to her legs as for some reason she found herself too weak to stand falling to her knees looking up at him from her position on the ground.

Her Gem felt like it was all but burning in her chest.

Her lips wobbled, her teeth cleaned, then unclenched, her eyes Misty and sweat forming down her cheeks.

Wait. That wasn't sweating.

What little pride she had left made her lower her head to hide it, but tiny droplets of tears still hit the floor, even as she mentally berated herself for showing weakness and desperately rubbed her leaking eyes they just kept flowing.

"Please, Spinel" she heard him say above her as she stared at the ground. "Let me help you" he pleaded.

There was silence for a full minute, the boy didn't move an inch and if Spinel was honest with herself she had lost the will to fight a long time ago. There was just nothing left in her to keep going.

".. I can't be helped... "

she let out in a tiny breath, small powerless, more fitting for her old form. In her mind, it came from a place of complete defeat. She sank even further on the ground, arms laid at her sides and dead look in her dull pink eyes.

it's over.

She gave up.

She was just so tired of this. It was all too much now. This wasn't Pink, this wasn't the garden and this wasn't even her purpose.

What was even her purpose now?

Without a purpose what was she?

Why did she even exist if it's not to do something?

Feel something?

In the end, she found it all so tiresome, her drive for revenge was gone, snuffed out and so with it, her very will to even function.

Her Gem felt heavy and sharp, like a knife cutting deep into her, it felt wrong, all of it wrong. It was like she was betraying herself.

Was this it? Her final game, to feel r? To be constantly suffering in her own body and be swallowed by soul-shattering anguish?

No.. No more..

Just...just do it, just do what the Diamonds wanted from the start, shatter her already and get it all over with. Living. Living like this...It was too much.

She just wanted the hurting to stop.

Maybe in the Afterlife she could just flip-off ,Pink Diamond and they both just called it even.

As she fell deeper into despair she only barely reacted to the pair of hands placed firmly on her shoulders pulling her up. She was only passively looking ahead at the concerned face of Steven as he tried to get her to focus on him.

He was probably trying to talk to her again, to get her to apologise. To try curry back favor with the Diamonds.

How poetic, Pink left her, but her son just won't leave her be. What a sad joke this revenge has become.

Not that it matters, she was done.

What happens next didn't matter.

This whole thing didn't matter.

Her purpose didn't matter.

She didn't mat-

"that's not true, Spinel!"

Her ears rattled with how loudly he said her name, the look of pure determination reignited in the boys eyes as she hanged limply in his firm hands.

" your not evil, Spinel, just lonely," he spoke softly.

Spinel just turned her head to the side and stared off dully to the distant void. She refused to listen, there was no point ,it was probably the start to another flowery song just waiting to happen and she wanted none if it.

To her mute surprise, there was no song.

"How you feel right now, carrying around this awful heart-crushing feeling inside you, it's normal to want to lash out to stop the pain even for just a moment" this got a reaction out of her, it was small, just crinkle on her lips, he had clearly struck home somewhere deep.

"But you're not a bad person. I've seen what you use to be, that wonderful caring person that use to love everyone, even people who don't deserve it, she's still there under all that pain" he said soothingly, hoping she'd react more to his tender approach.

"you've just been alone for such a long long time that you forgot what it was like to have someone who cares about you, you just need to give people a chance again"

Spinel dull eyes started to moisten again, she closed her eyes tightly, her teeth gritted as she tried and failed to block out his voice.

" Don't let what my mom did to you be the center of your whole life, you worth way more than that,so much more, were all worth more than that!" he spoke as she felt her skin tremble, her who body felt unstable.

"look at me" he pleaded as he placed a soft hand on her cheek shifting back her face towards him. Her eyes were still closed tight, teeth gritted as she shook in his hands.

"Spinel,please look at me" he was begging now, it actually pained to see her like this,anyone like this. so much bottled up emotions, it was almost physically hurting her. She was falling apart in front of him and he didn't know what to do.

Maybe... Maybe... It was hopeless.

Images of her shattered Gem flashed in his head,The Diamonds standing over her shards and Steven himself being forced to bury her pieces alone.

he felt his heart leap.

"You won't be alone again!" he shouted with renewed vigor, all doubt washed clean from his face as he held her.

He couldn't help his smile as her dull pink eyes shot open at his words... Or volume. Either way, he was being focused on once more.

Using his free hand Steven held one of her arms and interlocked his pinky around her own.

"here on earth, we call this a Pinky promise," he said making her look at their hands intertwined. "it symbolizes the most important pacts one person can make to another, it's binding till the end of time" he said smiling brighter as a bit of mild curiosity formed on her face.

" And right now I'll use it to make a promise " he said seriously. "I won't let you feel alone like that ever again and as long as I and the Crystal Gems are around you'll always have a place here on earth , so solemnly I Steven Quartz Universe" he said gripping her pinky with his own sealing the promise.

It was childish,he knew, but it was all he had left to try. He could only pray it would do something other than sending her further into her shell.

"...how"

"huh? " he said in surprise at hearing her voice, it was small and fragile. But he thanked the stars anyways. he was getting somewhere.

"how do I know you won't... Be the same as her" Spinel continued, not fully looking him in the eye. "that you won't just say one thing to get me to listen to you and do what you say now, then one day when you finally get bored of me you... " she trailed off as she started to clam up again.

Steven all but panicked to find a response, his poor overtaxed mental library of motivational speeches were completely empty and he scrambled for what to say.

Should he try for a joke? Should he stay silent? Should he-

"because " he found himself saying without thought, he was completely freestyling it. He wanted to stop and start over, start over this he whole darn week while he was at it too.

But she needed him to say something.

" because... unlike my mom...I wouldn't hurt my friends " he said finally.

It was almost instantaneous. The light that had been thoroughly snuffed out of her eyes let out a tiny twinkle of life.

"You..you want to be f.. Friends?", there was something in her voice. Disbelief? Doubt? hope? He wasn't sure, nothing about the wayward Gem was certain, but he tried not to dwell on it as the light in her eyes grew brighter. He has to focus in that, bring out more of that light.

"if you'll have me",he said with a Universe brand signature smile, projecting as much confidence as he could.

Spinel didn't have a response, she didn't know what to think herself, this whole thing was so emotionally and mentally draining that she wasn't able to refute anymore. To fight him.

So she gave up.

Steven felt her arms wrap around his waist and back then constrict with crushing force before he could even whisper a word, tensing he prepared for another death struggle between him and Spinel only to halt as he realized her death grip around torso wasn't exactly the start of another attempt on his life.

She was hugging him.

Yes his ribs felt like they were popping out his back and his organs were becoming mush, but there was no mistaking it. It was a hug alright. He thinks. Probably. It was getting hard to breathe.

Ignoring the alarming sounds on his spine crackling under the immense pressure of her embrace Steven tapped her back as he tried to not pass out.

"Okay, okay ...era1 Gem strength...human bones!" he wheezed out with strained breaths.

She released him and stepped as if struck, there was a wild and frightened look in her eye as she held her hands closer to herself and looked to her feet.

She was mumbling to herself, he could faintly hear her say the word 'stupid' over and over again.

Steven signed.

It wasn't ever gonna be simple with this Gem was it?.

He put a hand on her shoulder halting her seemed to spook her.

"oh s-s-i didn't i-"

"it's alright, here," he said dismissing her apology and held her close in his own less dangerous hug. She tensed at first obviously not use to being on the receiving end but eventually relaxes into it as Steven calms her down by running a hand through her wild hair.

"This feels nice" she found herself saying as she practically melted into Steven as he held her like she hadn't been in thousands of years. She didn't realize just how much she missed physical contact with other people and for it to be so gentle, so safe. If it was possible she'd never let this moment end.

"c-can we do this every day? "

Spinel felt embarrassed at accidentally asking something so foolish, not even Pink had that much time for her to visit the Garden every day back when they were genuinely friends. For her to ask Pink's son for a daily dose of such kindness was beyond selfish. Friend or not his benevolence had to have a limit.

She should apologize quickly and make it clear she was only speaking in jest before he became angry with her inconsiderable request and got rid of-

"sure"

Without a moment of hesitation, he agreed, holding her closer as he did, her head now nuzzled in his neck as she once again felt a wave of emotions.

Such... Such kindness.

For the first time in her life, Spinel felt guilt.

"I'm sorry " she whimpered.

Tears fell once more as she sobbed out a horsed apology. all her past sins against this world now compacting and hurling at her with the force of a train. She had done so much. Tried to hurt so many.

She even hurt Steven.

Her friend.

Spinel wailed even harder as images of her actions played out in her head. She nearly killed him and here he was hugging her. She didn't deserve it.

"..f-for what I tried to- Oh star I.. I-i You know. I-oh stars! Flipping stars! I did so much, I'm sorry I, STUPID! I was stupid, I was-"

She was cut off once more with a soft pat on the head.

"Hey, hey, no tears now, I think both did enough of that for at least another week," Steven said leaning back to wipe her tears away.

"besides " he continued hovering his face near hers.

"I already forgave you, Spinel " he leaned down kissing the top of her head the same way Garnet would anytime Steven over thought things too much and needed cheering up.

He stood up straight as he felt his watch beep signaling the end of his time in his mother's room.

Cursing under his breath Steven turned to the now stupefied Spinel who held her forehead when he kissed her with an almost mystified look on her face.

"I'll be back tomorrow okay, the Gems will kill me if I'm here any longer, but I promise I'll be back," he said holding out his hand flexing his pinky, "promise"

Coming out of her stupefied state Spinel stared at his hand for a moment as realization struck her"o-oh, yeah, promise " she said coiling her own pinky around his.

Smiling Steven opened the door out promising to bring donuts on his next visit and promising to talk things over with the Crystal Gems to hopefully have her be out of the room permanently by the end of the week.

Then just like that, he was gone.

Fear gripped her for a moment but the warmth of the hug she had just gotten kept such feelings from taking hold, she could still feel his aura around her like a blanket protecting her from the loneliness.

Yes he was gone for now, but she knew he'd be back, he promised her. Pinky promised.

This wasn't like with Pink,she could trust his word. He cared about her and say good in her. He'd come back and they'd be friends.

She felt warmth touch her cheeks when she held a finger to her forehead.

M-maybe more if she-

No. Don't get selfish. She chided herself, she was already getting far beyond she deserved as it was. Being there was enough.

Did she have doubts? There was a lot of talk but no proof, who's to say it wasn't all a trick, that this room was her tome and that everything was all a lie.

That was a possibility.

Her fingers traced her forehead again.

But then again so was the possibility of it all being genuine. All she could do was wait and see.

Either way, she could see it. It was still blurry with thin threads of doubt, but even still she could see it. A better life, a better happier future.

Despite all the hurt and hate, even if she was never fully trusted, constantly watched and restrained to the planet. Even if the most she could ever hope for, dream for was life as just another glorified Pebble in the background.

As long as she had a place by his side.

She could love again.

**And the mother of the year goes tooooo...**

**Garnet, by default. **

**Steven, might have Maxed out the talk-no-jutsu on this one. Really, plus ultra on these speeches bro. Naruto is taking notes as we speak. **

**Steven :*blushes***

**But seriously. **

**I mean this a real feel fest because if you think about it there is ALOT of unresolved emotions in the show, Steven DESPERATELY needed to vent, heck EVERYONE in this show needs to vent.**

**That's why I titled this " Everyone hurts".**

**Cause we all got problems, but its how we handle it. There's nothing wrong with being angry and in this version, Steven has learned to accept it in both himself and Spinel but refuses to be controlled by it or place anger at people who did nothing wrong. Now he's trying to pass that lesson on to Spinel. **

**Not sure if I'll continue this , (probably not) I mean I kind of spat in the eye of the movie's canon ending and replaced it with more feels than a little boy in a Catholic school. (Gonna offend a lot of people with that joke.)**

**I just prefer it this way, I mean basically Steven got to unload all of HIS emotional baggage for a change and now it forms a bit of kinship between him and Spinel. **

**Yeah I know her attacking the diamonds seems a bit out there ,but think about it from her perspective, she's been standing in that garden for 6000 years, she has no clue how much the Diamonds have changed because of Steven's influence so as far she was probably concerned she was a dead Gem walking the moment she decided to go after Earth despite the ordered peace and tried to kill Steven. **

**In her very code, her internal instructional manual of how standard Gem culture works should give her the common-sense conclusion that any Gem that goes after or against a Diamond (yes Steven is a diamond) shouldn't expect any mercy or forgiveness from the rest of the diamond authority.**

**Only shattering for insubordination. **

**So when she was suddenly sarounded by the Diamonds she came to the reasonable conclusion that she was going to die ,this was just another trick and that Steven was just washing his hands of her, so she went out swinging hoping to leave a mark before she was shattered. **

**End result, she pretty much destroyed any good will the Diamonds had towards her because of her connection to Pink Diamond.**

**Steven is literally her last and only ally and even then it's a weird relationship going forward (maybe, I haven't decided to continue yet) and even if she does become a better person she's never gonna be her old bubbly self again. **

**Her abandonment issues are not fixable, only manageable. Years of psychological problems won't just suddenly get better for her, just easier to handle, like a diabetic just treating the problem without a perfect cure. **

**Right now, she's still very unstable, but she's willing to listen and trust Steven ,also to a very minor extent the Crystal Gems because she now knows they all come from the same page. **

**Pink Diamond did them all dirty. **

**Speaking of Pink. **

**Looking back, Pink Diamond had all the makings of a real sociopath, she basically saw earth as a shiny new toy and caused the death of god knows how many Gems and humans (casualties of war) just because she didn't want to finish the job she constantly pestered the other Diamonds to have. **

**Seriously, if she had gotten her way from the start there would be no prime or beta kindergarten, which means , Amethyst, Jasper and the Famethyst wouldn't even exist! **

**I mean all she had to do was manage ONE planet and convert it's resources into kindergarten's to create more Gems. **

**Yet somehow, she ends up causing far more death trying to "save" the earth than just going according to plan, hell she didn't even bother to ask for an expansion on the human zoo, she could of preserve all of earth's species and plants if she had just let the life on earth get reseeded on a new planet or a bigger zoo. **

**I could easily see humans becoming companions to Gems, (especially to Amethyst's) maybe even fight along side them in world conquests, like a mutual partnership, Gems provide humans with basic needs like food and shelter and humans provide love and affection.**

**Yes, I know that sounds more like a pet than a partner but it beets planetary War and extermination by a loooong shot. **

**Lord knows Blue Diamond would of sided with her on the idea if Pink asked. Yellow Diamond too if she bugged her long enough. **

**White Diamond would of agreed to it just to finally get Pink to stop whining.**

**And Spinel could of been in charge of taking care of all the humans in the zoo right by Pink's side. Playing and laughing with Zoo born human children to her heart's content. **

**Everyone could of been happy!**

**But Pink just wanted it all her way and refused compromise's that didn't serve her wishes 100%. Then when she was pregnant as Rose quartz and knew her days where numbered she doesn't even bother coming clean to the very last of her loyal OG Crystal Gem and second in command Garnet and inform her of all the crap that she did and what would come their way if homeworld ever came back!. **

**That's what irritates me about her character, she's a real inconsiderate jerk when you break it all down. **

**Pink Diamond: F*** the consequences, I'm Rose flipping quartz beeatch, I do what I want, y'all are just gonna have to deal with it! **

***presses big red button***

***moon exploseds***

**Pink Diamond: there, that'll take care of that pesky moonbase. **

***giant moon fragments crash on earth* **

***killing hundreds of thousands instantly***

***sets back Human development to the stone age***

**Pink Diamond : your welcome humanity, no need to thank me! Just part of the job of being the good guy. **

**Steven: *facepalms* okay, who do I need to apologize to this time?.**

**Me: what did you even see in her dude? **

**Greg:... Alien boobs**

**Steven: *gags in horror* **

**Me: *looks at Greg, then at Rose's chest*...fair enough .**


End file.
